pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
PMU Playerbase
The Pokemon Mystery Universe Playerbase is a community page that anyone can edit! The main reason behind this page is for everyone to try and get to know each other better. What you do on this page is write information about you or other people under their name, and if they don't have a name make one. However, the information about them should never be bad, lies, or slander, if there is something bad it will be deleted and this page will be locked and/or deleted! This includes but is not limited to; writing rumors and things that aren't true. Writing things that are considered cyber bullying, condescending remarks, as well as sarcasic remarks, are not tolerated here, and will result with bans. PM or talk to Alex_Dono in the game if you want this locked or removed (with a valid reason). Remember this is meant to be a way to get to know each other so let's keep it that way! A Alex_Dono: Has 2 level 100's, a Typhloson and a Drifblim. His common nicknames are Donut and Dunno (pretty cool). His favorite type is ghost and followed up by fire. His favorite dungeon is Harmonic Tower and his favorite Pokemon is Smeargle. His team is made up of Wynaut, Typhlosion, Drifblim, and a Lampent~ and I go by Quol on this wikia. Agunimon: '''Also known as PTD (PhantomThiefDark), Ren, and a whole host of other nicknames. Agunimon has sticking around the PMU community since '''Sun Jul 18, 2010 7:09 pm. '''She's "rather well know by PMU6 and early PMU7 players" (-Lman). Although Agunimon doesn't play PMU itself often, she does spend most of her time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU Forums. Her "Pokesona" is a Luxray named Ren. Ren is a happy go lucky character who could care less about other's opinions about her. She was previously the guild leader of '''Team Storm Squad before the guilds were wiped in preparation for the new Guild System in PMU 7. For now, she is Acting Chief Officer of Team Rocket, carrying out cheesy plans of world dominat- she means, world aid. B C D E Epona- She is a member of Team Grass. She is a fan of dog/wolf pokemon. She is one of two admins of Team Grass (The other one being Skarow). She is also TheDefeaters girlfriend. F Flairintha- The leader of a peace keeping guild called Pokemon Crusaders. She is the hostess of the PokePodcast, and a contributor for PMU. Her team contains: Pikachu, Buizel, Raticate, and Crobat. G H I J K L Lman - Has been a player since February 12 2011, and a former member of Eevee Family, a guild that existed before the new guild system. Now a member of Star Bellied Sneetches. He held the title as strongest Espeon before Rao_Kurai took the spot from him(due being laziness). His final team will be: Espeon, Altaria, Gardevoir, Probopass, Leavanny, Lucario and PorygonZ. Aliases are: The Silver Espeon, Muse, and Spiri. Lman hopes that one day he'll become a great artist and mapper. Notable Friends: Char, MagicWiz, Taiyo, Giniqua, Agunimon, Flairintha, Dausk, Kiria, Gingi, Zappeh, Sinx and TheDefeater. Items Lman likes: Soothe Bells, rare food items, rare TMs. M MagicWiz- A player of PMU. He likes to spend his time helping players out, or contributing things that might make PMU for the better. Although he may act really weird and random at times, MagicWiz is generally a nice person to be with as long as you don't get the bad side of him. His favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and his "persona" is Tsuna from KHR. MagicWiz is generally a shy person that likes to keep to himself, and has basic knowledge at mapping. A few notable friends he has are: Zappeh, Agunimon (PTD), Lman, Flairintha, Dausk, Jordsters, Rao_Kurai, Flare, Stella, Char, and many more. N O P Q R S Shayminmimic- Co-leader of the Pokemon Crusaders and is a member of the PokePodcast. Often seen as a Torkoal roaming town while singing her Torkoal song. Being Flairintha's best friend, she often is found hanging around Flairintha, or any other member of the Pokemon Crusaders. She cares about her friends, and will stick up for them. Her team contains: Meganium, Torkoal, Starmie, and Zorua. Shiny Leafeon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. Often found roaming town making friends. She has a caring nature and want's to become stronger. Her role-model is her older sister. Her team contains: Gardevoir, Meowth, Granbull, and Leafeon. Shiny Umbreon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. She is often training in dungeons, or just running around town. She is intellegent and has a powerful team, but lacks a sense of directions when leading. Her team contains: Blastoise, Arcanine, Altaria, and Umbreon. SamwisexxGamgee- Member of the Pokemon Crusaders. He is known for selling fresh cats, for the small price of 50 MSK. He enjoys following Flairintha around and hanging around the front of Holiday Cave, waiting for other people to drop their items. His team contains: Mudkip, Ponyta, Tailow, and Sandshrew. Skarow (Also known as Scraggy)- Is a veteran PMU player. He is known for his somewhat cheerful attitiude, being one of the first openly gay members to join PMU and his love for being a self-proclaimed Sup ernanny.He likes to take matters into his own hands, which often results in him being scolded for it. Being one of the only few members to be an old player and have low-leveled Pokemon makes him somewhat quirky. He is one of the admins of the guild, Team Grass (along with his friend Epona), being good friends with the guilds leader, The Defeater. Skarow has just got over a gigantic depression patch and his rapidly recovering from the death of his boyfriend and grandmother. Skarow spends most of his time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU forums (where he is known as Sevipermecrazy), and is famous for his unusual quotes, such as "Buzz" or "I'm a ham." His preferred types are Dark and Electric types, though he does enjoy the occasional odd typing. His team consists of; Jolteon - which is his main Pokemon, Swablu, Vaporeon and Weavile. In the future, however, he would like to replace Vaporeon and Swablu with a Honchkrow and Lanturn respectively. Skarow is also a novice writer, writing a few fanfictions here and there, and even making up his own stories, however he does forget to upload them at times. He is also practicing his art skills, which most of which are uploaded to his deviantart, which can be found here. Skarow has many friends, but his main friends include; Karoi, Redstars78, Sprinko, Luli, Ribbon, Cynder, Agunimon, The Defeater, Epona, Tuoko and Orchid. He does have a few enemies, though he'd rather keep them private. T The Defeater-''' He is a really big fan of grass types (mostly snivy). He is the leader of Team Grass. He has a level 99 jolteon. His best friends include Epona, Skarow, and Tuoko 'Tuoko '- Is the Guild leader of Crowned Lunars, or it can be called CL for short. He used to be in the guild Sphere of Heaven, which Blackfang773 was the leader of, but that was deleted after the guild wipe. His original plan in making a guild was to remake Sphere of Heaven, but his mind changed to making Crowned Lunars. His favorite Pokemon are the Eeveelutions, but mostly, he likes Umbreon. He even has an Umbreon OC, named GoodLuck. And he trains a Jolteon and Vaporeon as well. His starter Pokemon was Chimchar, which is now an Infernape. And...His best friends are Danl, TheDefeater, Orchid, and Blood Deranged.~ U V W '''Whitewing PMU6: Prinplup PMU7 (Currently): Whitewing (Often called "Wingeh" by her friends.) Pokemon Mystery Universe moderator. X Y Z 'Zappeh-' I am very active player and have one level 100 which is a Meganium, oddly enough. I am very big fan of Electivire and Flygon. I love to help out new players as much as possible, and love to meet and greet many new people and have a lot of fun. I try to participate in as many events and help out so everyone has fun time. I date back to PMU6, which can be known as infamous, or a very memorable time. I had lots of friends then and now, and I'm hoping to make some more as time goes on. I also participate in weightlifting and football in real life, and I participate in the PMU Podcast, being a staff member of it as well. I like to be random as well, being as reasonable as possible of course, but I hope that one day I can meet and greet you and have fun.